Don't Hate Me
by SamyUchiha
Summary: - Se vocês quiserem chegar até o Naruto, terão de passar por mim. - Ela disse, olhando diretamente para Orochimaru, se recusando a olhar para os olhos ônix de Sasuke, e totalmente convencida de que os antigos Hokages eram somente Edo Tenseis de Kabuto. Ela sabia que não poderia contra todos eles, mas ela não se importava de morrer por causa de seu melhor amigo. - War Time.


_Classificação etária__: T_

_Gênero: __Romance/Drama_

_Disclamer__: O Naruto não é meu._

_Autora: __SamyUchiha_

_Sinopse:_ "_Se vocês quiserem chegar até o Naruto, terão de passar por mim". - Ela disse, olhando diretamente para Orochimaru, se recusando a olhar para os olhos ônix de Sasuke, e totalmente convencida de que os antigos Hokages eram somente Edo Tenseis de Kabuto. Ela sabia que não poderia contra todos eles, mas ela não se importava de morrer por causa de seu melhor amigo. Ela estava pronta para lutar até o fim. - __**War Time.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Iridescent**

Quando você estava em pé no meio da devastação

Quando você estava esperando na beira do desconhecido

E com o cataclisma desabando

Chorando por dentro: "Salve-me agora"

Você estava lá e possivelmente sozinho

Você sente frio e perdido em desespero

Você constrói a esperança, mas o fracasso é tudo que você conheceu

Lembre-se de toda a tristeza e frustração

E deixe-a ir

Deixe-a ir

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Se vocês quiserem chegar até o Naruto, terão de passar por mim. - Ela disse, olhando diretamente para Orochimaru.

Ela conseguia sentir a presença de Sasuke ao lado do Sannin das cobras, mas ela se recusava a olhar para os olhos ônix dele.

Ela não poderia fazer isso e ver todo o ódio que neles habitavam.

Ela sabia que se olhasse para ele, ela iria fraquejar, e isso era a última coisa que ela poderia fazer, se ela queria manter Naruto vivo.

Ela estava totalmente convencida de que os antigos Hokages que estavam ali eram somente Edo Tenseis de Kabuto, e ela tinha certeza de que não poderia ganhar contra todos eles, mas ela tinha que tentar, porque a vida de Naruto estava em jogo e ela nunca se perdoaria se ficasse parada vendo seu melhor amigo morrer na frente de seus olhos. Isso a mataria mais do que fato de que o Sasuke por quem ela havia se apaixonado, já havia se perdido.

Ela estava pronta para lutar até o fim.

- _Haruno Sakura_- o Sannin passou a língua pelos lábios - Nós não estamos aqui para matar o seu _precioso_ Naruto-_kun_, nós viemos ajudar. - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para ela, esperando uma reação.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso, seu bastardo? - Ela rosnou, irritada. Não baixando a guarda por nenhum minuto diante de todos aqueles Shinobis poderosos. Atrás dela, os outros Iryou-nins estavam encolhidos, com medo. Eles não forem treinados para lutar. Ela estava sozinha contra todos eles.

- Nossa, a princesa é raivosa. Eu_ gosto_. - Falou uma voz do lado esquerdo de Orochimaru, ela olhou para o dono dela, tendo um rápido vislumbre de Sasuke.

O homem que havia a chamado de _princesa_ era, sem sombra de dúvidas, estranho. Ele tinha o cabelo azul e um sorriso sinistro, com dentes de tubarão.

Ela somente levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto subia um de seus pés, concentrando chakra no calcanhar e, em seguida, o colocando no chão novamente. Uma enorme rachadura foi aberta no chão, se expandindo e indo diretamente até onde o homem-tubarão estava. Isso era um legítimo _caia fora_, de Haruno Sakura. O homem pulou antes de ser engolido pela terra e sorriu divertido para a rosada.

- Eu_ definitivamente_ gostei de você. - Ele tornou a dizer, em um tom como se aceitasse um desafio que ela não havia proposto.

- Vejo que Tsunade-Hime também encontrou uma pupila. - Disse Orochimaru, com diversão cruel, e ela rapidamente voltou sua atenção para ele. Ignorando o olhar fixo que encontrou pelo caminho.

- Você não tem direito de falar o nome dela com essa sua boca maldita. - Ela disse, entredentes. O homem a havia lembrado que ela não fazia ideia de _onde_ sua mestra estava, ou _como_ ela estava.

- Sakura, nós não estamos aqui para machucar ninguém. Nós viemos ajudar. - Disse o Sandaime Hokage. _Um truque_, ela pensou, nada convencida. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Deixe-a, Sarutobi. A garota é, claramente, uma ninja fiel da vila da folha. Não vai acreditar em nós. _Você devia aprender com ela, Uchiha_. - Disse o Nindaime.

- Pare de implicar com o garoto, Tobimara! - Falou o Shodaime, e ela quase achou graça da cena. Entretanto, ela considerou isso mais um truque.

- Hn. - Sasuke resmungou, e ela sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha ao ouvir o som da voz dele. Ela ignorou isso totalmente.

- Sakura, não é? Eu nunca iria machucar o meu próprio filho. Eu só quero ajuda-lo. - Disse Yondaime Hokage e, no momento em que ela olhou nos olhos dele, ela se arrependeu. Havia tanta sinceridade neles que fez com que o coração dela acreditasse totalmente nele. Os olhos dele eram tão parecidos com os de Naruto que quase a assustavam.

Mas, mesmo que ela acreditasse nele, o cérebro dela e seu instinto protetor não deixavam que ela permitisse a passagem deles. Não até ter a confirmação de que eles estavam falando a verdade.

- Me desculpe, Namikaze-Sama. Eu não posso deixar você passar enquanto não tiver certeza de que fala a verdade. - Ela disse, em um tomquase doce, enquanto desviava o olhar do dele.

- Porque nós simplesmente não matamos essa _chiclete_ e vamos em frente? - Karin perguntou enquanto arrumava os óculos.

- Eu gostaria de ver você tentar. - Sakura respondeu para a ruiva, aparentando tédio em suas feições.

- _Olha aqui sua..._ - Karin começou, mas ela a ignorou, falando com os médicos atrás dela.

- Vão até o campo de batalha e mandem o Kakashi-sensei até aqui. E não se esqueçam de explicar a situação a ele. - Ela ordenou. Sendo prontamente obedecida.

Kakashi certamente saberia o que fazer.

- Achei que os shinobis de Konoha nunca deixavam seus companheiros para trás. - Orochimaru disse maldosamente.

- Cale a boca. - Ela rosnou de volta, atenta a qualquer movimento inimigo.

- Sakura. - Ela o ouviu chama-la, mas ela se recusou a olhar para _ele_, mesmo que estivesse atenta aos seus movimentos. Ela o viu dar um passo a frente e ela rapidamente socou o chão, garantindo que uma enorme fenda se abrisse entre eles. Impedindo-o de se aproximar dela.

- Não dê nem mais um passo, Uchiha. - Ela disse e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela olhou diretamente para os olhos dele.

Ele parecia o mesmo Sasuke que ela havia conhecido há anos atrás. Com seus rebeldes cabelos de ébano, olhos frios e impenetráveis, o cenho franzido em impaciência, os punhos fechados em irritação... Ela conseguia identificar o que cada movimento dele significava. Ou _podia_. Porque ela definitivamente não conseguia acreditar que, de uma hora pra outra, ele havia decidido ajudar a vila da folha, mesmo que ela já não conseguisse mais ver o ódio de outrora ali.

- Eu não estou aqui para machucar o Dobe. - Ele garantiu em um tom firme, porém frio.

- Eu não vou deixar você passar até ter certeza de que está falando a verdade. Eu já disse isso. Então, por favor, _cale a sua maldita boca_. - Ela sibilou, aparentando irritação, mas, por dentro, tudo o que ela queria era correr até ele e abraçá-lo. _Ele se parecia tanto com o garotinho por quem ela havia se apaixonado... _

Ele lançou um olhar ameaçador para ela, claramente irritado por ela ter o mandado ficar quieto e, então, abriu a boca para retrucar o que ela havia falado, provavelmente ele diria algo como "_Não seja irritante_", mas, a fechou logo em seguida, quando o homem de cabelos azuis falou novamente.

- Bem, _princesa_, já que nós vamos ficar aqui por mais algum tempo, você poderia me contar mais sobre você, não é? - Ele pediu, com um sorriso malicioso.

Antes que ela pudesse responder ao homem, uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu ao lado dela e ela rapidamente pegou uma kunai, pensando ser um inimigo.

Quando ela reconheceu o chakra, ela automaticamente relaxou os músculos e abaixou a arma. Ela ainda estava atenta a qualquer movimento hostil, de qualquer jeito.

- Você demorou, _Kaka-sensei_. - Ela falou, enquanto sorria para o homem ao lado dela.

- Ah, você sabe. Eu tinha muitas velinhas para salvar dessa vez. - Ele respondeu, um pouco desanimado, enquanto passava os olhos pelas pessoas presentes ali.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - Ela perguntou, receosa, enquanto olhava de canto para Sasuke que não havia tirado os olhos dela, mesmo depois da chegada de Kakashi.

- Naruto quer que nós os deixemos passarem. Ele disse que _tem certeza de que o Teme não está mentindo_, e que você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso também.

- Eu queria ter toda essa confiança que o Naruto tem no Sasuke, também. - Ela sussurrou, antes de olhar novamente para Sasuke. - Você ouviu, idiota. - Ela disse e então começou a correr de volta para o campo de batalha. Ela tinha que ajudar Naruto.

XxX

- Kakashi-sensei... - Ela começou, um pouco receosa, e muito consciente da presença de Sasuke atrás dela. - Você conseguiu derrota-lo? - Ela sabia que ele entenderia de quem ela estava se referindo.

- Está acabado. Ele não poderá mais ferir ninguém. - Ele respondeu e ela percebeu que ele envelheceu mais alguns anos após essa batalha.

Por dentro, mesmo que ela odiasse aquele homem mascarado pelo que ele havia tentado fazer, ela ainda sentia pena dele. Porque, segundo o que ela havia descoberto, ele havia feito tudo isso porque estava perdido dentro de si mesmo. Porque ele havia ficado sem sua âncora na terra, a pessoa que ele amava. E isso, ela, mais do que ninguém, entendia.

Mas, por outro lado, ela sabia que nunca poderia perdoá-lo, porque a dor que ele devia sentir não justificava ele ter matado todas essas pessoas. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso, e ela duvidava que a antiga companheira de time dele, iria querer que ele fizesse uma coisa dessas.

Ela ouve um barulho ao lado dela, tirando-a de seus pensamentos, e automaticamente levanta a cabeça, somente para encontrar lindos e frios olhos ônix a encarando. Ela suspira e então desvia o olhar do dele. Ela ainda não está pronta para conversar com ele.

- Por quanto tempo mais você ficará me evitando? - Sasuke pergunta, com sua voz fria como navalha. Ela encolhe os ombros antes de respondê-lo, muito ciente dos olhos vermelhos de Karin que a fuzilavam.

- Eu ainda não confio em você. - Ela respondeu_. E nem em mim mesma, perto de você_.

Ela o ouviu suspirar antes de respondê-la, como se estivesse exasperado com algo.

- Me desculpe. - Ele sussurrou baixinho, mas ela foi capaz de ouvir. Ela olha para ele com incredulidade, porque em todos esses anos que ela conhecia Sasuke, ela nunca havia o visto pedir desculpas para alguém.

_Talvez ele tenha realmente mudado, talvez Naruto esteja certo, talvez..._ - Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa para ele, ela sentiu um chakra muito familiar a apenas alguns metros a frente. Ela parou imediatamente de correr ao perceber o quão fraco aquele chakra parecia.

- Oe, princesa, porque você parou? - Pergunta o cara de cabelos azuis que mais tarde ela aprendeu se chamar Suigetsu. Ela o ignorou.

Ela olha para Kakashi, esperando confirmação dele, que afirma com a cabeça. Os olhos arregalados.

No segundo seguinte, ela está correndo a toda velocidade na direção que ela havia sentido o chakra. Quem a observasse de costas, veria apenas um borrão rosa.

Ela não se importava que as pernas dela estivessem ficando dormentes do quão rapidamente ela estava correndo. Ela não se importava com as folhas e galhos que estavam cortando a pele dela. Ela nem ao menos se importava com a presença de Sasuke ao lado dela, ou de Kakashi do outro. Ela não se importava com nada disso.

- Tsunade-Sama! - Ela gritou, enquanto rapidamente se ajoelhava ao lado da mulher mais velha, e retirava com uma única mão a enorme pedra que a prendia contra o chão.

- Sakura-san, que bom que você está aqui, eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu fiquei aqui com o meu próprio chakra, mas ele já está acabando. - Disse Katsuyu, com um tom de voz agoniado e preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? - Sakura perguntou enquanto começava a curar os tecidos danificados de Tsunade. A loira estava com a medula espinal totalmente danificada e com as pernas quebradas. Os ossos onde a pedra estava anteriormente estavam esmagados, assim como seu braço direito.

_Eu vou te salvar, Shishou, eu prometo..._

- Foi o Madara. Ele lutou contra todos os Kages juntos, mas ele era muito forte. Tsunade-Sama me invocou para cuidar dos outros Kages, mas ela não tinha mais chakra para cuidar de si mesma. Eu estou tão feliz que você está aqui, Sakura-san! - Disse Katsuyu.

- Madara já está passando dos limites. - Sussurrou Hashirama Senju e, somente agora, ela havia percebido que ele estava ao lado dela, acariciando o rosto de Tsunade. Ele era seu avô, afinal.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto dará um jeito nele. - Ela disse convicta, enquanto tentava parar o sangramento no quadril de Tsunade.

- Parece que você tem muita confiança nesse garoto. - O Primeiro Hokage disse, com sua voz um pouco mais séria do que ela havia se acostumado durante a pequena viajem que eles haviam feito, onde ele ficava o tempo todo brigando com seu irmão, o Nindaime Hokage.

- Todos nós de Konoha confiamos cegamente a nossa vida a ele. Ele é o herói da vila, uma pessoa incrível. - Ela disse sinceramente enquanto olhava para o rosto do antigo Hokage - apenas por um momento, antes de ela se concentrar em reconstituir a coluna de Tsunade. Isso era um procedimento muito difícil e minucioso, e que requeria muito chakra. Ela havia feito isso somente uma vez. Se ela errasse apenas por um segundo o fluxo de chakra que ela estava colocando no ferimento, isso significaria em uma parada cardíaca imediata, considerando que o coração de Tsunade com os batimentos muito fracos.

- Sakura... - Ela ouviu a voz trêmula do Kazekage de Suna e arregalou os olhos ao perceber o estado em que ele estava. Suas roupas estavam em farrapos e ele segurava um ferimento no braço. Ela havia percebido uma linha vermelha e grossa na barriga dele, como se ele tivesse sido cortado e Sakura só conseguia se perguntar como Tsunade havia conseguido salvar não só Gaara, mas também os outros Kages,nas condições em que ela estava. Senju Tsunade era, sem dúvida, uma mulher incrível.

E, ao que parece, Gaara também era, para conseguir se manter de pé depois de tudo isso.

- Kazekage-Sama. - Ela disse depois de se recuperar e voltar os olhos para o ferimento de Tsunade. Ela já havia conseguido reconstruir a coluna da loira e agora estava tratando das veias de seu coração. Havia algumas que estavam totalmente danificadas, e ela estava tendo que reconstruir tecido por tecido. Era quase um milagre que a loira ainda estivesse viva.

Se Katsuyu não tivesse sumido em uma nuvem de fumaça e voltado para o vale das lesmas, para recuperar seu chakra, ela iria perguntar para a rainha das lesmas se ela havia passado um pouco de seu chakra para a Senju ou se havia sido somente a vontade de viver de Tsunade e seu instinto de proteção para com Konoha, que havia a deixado viva.

- No que eu posso ajudar? - Ele perguntou, depois de se ajoelhar ao lado dela, também.

- Cuide para que os Zetsus não venham até aqui. - Ela disse, olhando de canto para a Taka que estava lutando contra um exercito de Zetsus. Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimarue os antigos Hokages já haviam ido em direção ao campo de batalha ajudar Naruto. Kakashi havia dito algo como um "_Cuide-se_", antes de sair.

- Tudo bem. - Ele disse firme, enquanto olhava ao redor, deixando sua areia pronta para qualquer aproximação inimiga.

_Tomem cuidado vocês também, Naruto, Kakashi e... Sasuke-kun... _- Ela pensou, enquanto continuava a curar a Godaime. Ela ainda tinha muito o que fazer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então, gostaram? Em breve teremos a continuação ;)___

_Enfim, essa é a minha visão do que deveria acontecer nessa época da guerra. Eu vejo a Sakura como uma pessoa que faria qualquer coisa para manter o Naruto vivo, até mesmo lutar contra Orochimaru, Taka e todos os kages, é, :D___

_Não tivemos muito romance nesse capítulo, mas podem apostar que no próximo nós teremos. E o capítulo será bem maior, também.___

_Beijoos 3_


End file.
